


his messy scribbles

by svftstan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svftstan/pseuds/svftstan
Summary: au in which once you turn eighteenth, whatever your soulmate writes on their own body, will also appear on yours and felix likes to joke with his soulmate.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 27
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder that these are not my own characters and this work is complete fiction!

Lee Felix was still in Australia when he turned eighteen, just days away from moving to South Korea to study in his dream university. 

Considering the blonde haired boy had already graduated, it wasn’t unusual for him to spend his time at home unless his mother asked him to go shopping for her because she'd be home too late from her work as a nurse. He had been quick to grow bored as of recently, not that he wasn’t enjoying finally being rid of school, but it was these similar thoughts which kept him up until 12am on his eighteenth birthday. Immediately moving to grab a pen from his study desk as it was one he had left to check off his packing checklist, an odd green pen since he barely had any black pens, finding them quite boring, and he absolutely despised blue ink as it easily sunk into your skin and tended to stain, Felix hated how the colour always made him look like a smurf.

Drawing a massive green love heart on his cheek in permanent ink probably wasn't the smartest idea he'd ever developed considering it literally took him two days after and a hell of a lot of scrubbing to get it off so he wouldn't have to board the plane with it but his soulmate didn't seem all too pleased either. 

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' Was the words written down his left arm as soon as he'd woken up the next day around 1pm, the handwriting was messy and a mix of Hangul symbols which only confused Felix's sleep filled mind so much that he had to actually get up and ask his mum for a translation. The brown haired woman was in the kitchen, preparing pancakes for the boy's birthday breakfast when said boy had wandered in to ask her. 

Nodding when his mum had finally explained it, smiling when she gushed about the person obviously being Korean and already being eighteen or older but also quietly scolding him when she finally noticed the green marker on his cheek. Ignoring her scowls and borrowing the pink pen which his mother used to write her shopping list in every Thursday when she had time to come home for her fifteen minute break from work. Replying with a short, 'I have no clue what youre talking bout.' Knowing he had bad grammar which more than likely infuriated the person but also not caring considering he was still learning the language. 

The short reply of 'you are so frustrating', made both him and his mother bark out a loud laughter but the freckled boy didn't bother to reply since his mother had began talking about the family coming over for his regular birthday barbecue, his mind being far too distracted to talk to his soulmate at that moment in time. 

☆☆

The next time the younger heard from his other half, Felix immediately regretted even having a soulmate in the first place considering the embarrassment he felt.

Felix was on the plane, on his way to South Korea and slightly dozing off after having to endure his mother's consistent crying at the airport at 5am, it wasn't exactly his favourite morning ever but he wouldn't deny that he had also cried slightly as well, (by slightly, he means he sobbed his heart out while saying goodbye to his family since he more than likely wouldn’t see them until the holidays). 

After his head almost hit the elderly man next to him for the third time, the man had finally said something which also made the others sleep filled mind wear off slightly.

"Excuse me young man, could you move over a little please." Felix had immediately shot up, bowing his head down and muttering a broken apology in Korean considering that's how the older was speaking to him but the man seemed to blink his eyes owlishly at him. 

"Also, you seem to have a bit of marker on your face, maybe you should wash it off." Those words immediately made Felix wish he would die on the spot, excusing himself as he quickly rushed to the toilet which was luckily unoccupied as he stared at himself in the mirror as soon as he'd locked the sliding door shut. 

Letting out a groan at the very large, scruffy looking, triangle which was currently drawn across his chin as the blue ink only made him detest it even more. Considering he had only been on the flight about two hours and still had around seven hours and twenty minutes to go, he didn't even have a pen to angrily write along his arms telling them to remove it so he wasn't too sure wether to keep himself locked inside the bathroom for as long as he could or sulk back to his seat. It seemed as though life was against him though once someone knocked on the door, asking him if he could hurry a little to which he flushed the chain to make it seem like he’d actually been using the toilet rather than the odd stalling which he’d actually been doing and unlocked the door, walking back to his seat with his head down before nodding towards the older man when he asked if he was okay. 

Pouting as he simply leant back in the chair and dozed off, praying his soul mate would have mercy on him and it would be rubbed off before he awoke again, (spoiler alert: it wasn't). 

☆☆

Even after the Australians whole plane misery incident, didn't mean he felt any guilt for starting this odd doodle war and also didn’t mean he was going to stop with the drawing as he personally was quite enjoying his time playing with the other but it had been a while and he hadn't yet replied to the triangle incident. 

Lee Felix has been at the university a week and had made very good friends with a few boys who were younger than him, the first being his roommate who was an exchange student from China called Chenle, next one was Chenle's cousin Renjun as well as their group of friends. The only problem was that the university actually had a high school attached and while the dorms were mixed of university and high school students, the classes were not and Lix knew as soon as he'd start attending classes, he'd have no friends because the only friends he had were still in the high school or doing a completely different major to him. 

It was a Wednesday and the Australian boy had nothing to do, he didn't start his classes until Monday and both Chenle and Renjun were in classes and it was his mother's busiest work day so he didn't have much to entertain himself, shrugging when he finally decided to mess with his soulmate instead. 

Grabbing the purple pen which Renjun regularly used to write reminders on his arms and notes from homework to later copy down into another book, a pen he often left here to use when helping his cousin to study, (Felix seriously pitied the boys soulmate when he turned eighteen because their arms would be covered in a bunch of Chinese characters), wandering to the mirror as he began to copy constellations into his freckles, ones his dad had regularly taught him when he was younger before he passed away. 

Pulling the pen away to admire the masterpiece and smiling at the Big Dipper and Cassiopeia which he'd managed to draw across his face before he'd wandered back to sit on his bed, turning on Netflix on his iPad as he waited for a reaction. 

It took half an hour before the blue ink began to appear on his left arm again as Felix had to use a little help from Chenle's friend Haechan to translate the sloppily written Hangul, feeling incredibly glad that the younger boy was always on his phone during his classes. 

'I was in class you Asshole, even my teacher was laughing at me.' Felix couldn't stop the bubble of laughter as Donghyuck began sending him snapchat videos of his red face as he weakly attempted to hold in his laughter, even his best friend who was normally quite stuck up about studying couldn't stop his giggles from next to him as they both sat in their music production class. 

The Australian replied with a messy, 'at least it was a pretty drawing unlike your shitty triangle you drew, did you ever even do Pythagoras Theorem in high school?' Smiling as he couldn't help but feel proud of himself for writing it even if he had written pythagoras theorem in English because he had no clue how to write it in Korean, also feeling proud of himself when Hyuck sent him a secret video of Mark getting yelled at by the teacher for laughing while she was talking as that made an even louder snort escape him. 

☆☆

The next incident didn't occur until his fourth day at university. 

Despite his broken Korean, he'd luckily been able to make friends with another boy from his major whose name was Kim Seungmin, a fashion major who was also Seungmin’s roommate and shared the same lunch period as them called Hwang Hyunjin and finally, Lee Minho, a boy from the dance group he'd been invited to by Chenle's best friend, Jisung, and they'd become quite close despite them sharing no periods together.

Felix was currently sat in the busy cafe which was just off campus with Hyunjin, Seungmin, Minho and also their friend Jeongin who was still in high school but had a free period which he decided to spend with them when Hyunjin had looked at felix to talk to him but had burst out laughing instead, Jeongin looking up and slowly joining in when he noticed what the older was laughing at while Minho rolled his eyes. 

"What? Do I have something on my face?" The blonde only blinked at the laughter as he'd stopped eating his red velvet cupcake which Minho had brought him, feeling highly confused about what everyone seemed to find so funny before Seungmin decided to be the nice one, (for once, Felix had seen him eat Hyunjin's shortbread while the other was in the bathroom and Felix had been the one under fire for it). 

"Seems like you and your soulmate have something going on." Was the only words the brown haired boy said as he passed Felix a compact mirror, the freckled boy gaping at his reflection. 

In the mirror, he could see why everyone was laughing, smack bang in the middle of the Australians upper lip there was a large moustache drawn in that disgusting blue ink which seemed to still stain his skin even after his soulmate rubbed it off, Felix really couldn't understand why they couldn't just change colours rather than letting him wandering around with alien coloured skin. 

"That dick!" Was all the younger could say which only caused Hyunjin and Jeongin to laugh louder, people turning at the commotion and also giggling at the appearance of the foreigner but said boy didn't even care as he quickly asked for a pen from Seungmin, the only one in their group which seemed unaffected besides the small smile playing on his lips as even Minho was now quietly giggling. 

'You think this is funny? You're so childish!' While he wanted to be sad at the boring black colour he'd been given considering he was use to writing in the colours of the rainbow even if it was on a university assignment (even though his teachers were never pleased to see it), he couldn't help but love the fact it was a gel pen, appreciating the glitter which filled the ink. Silently praising himself at the grammar as he'd slowly learnt to write in Hangul a lot easier. 

'I think I'm pretty hilarious actually.' Felix huffed, ignoring the other and instead using his art skills and the small compact mirror to draw a well detailed dragon travelling up his neck which would look very obvious unless they wore a turtleneck before writing on his arm again. Feeling glad he'd taken art as his major as it had only taken him about ten minutes to draw, 'I hope you get in trouble for having a tattoo' 

'Thanks babe, this adds more to the bad boy vibe I was going for.' And at the, Felix couldn't stop himself from letting out an exaggerated sigh and slamming the pen onto the table, Seungmin quickly pulling it from his grip in case he wanted to do anymore damage to the defenceless pen while Jeongin had asked if he could see the conversation, the trio cracking up again, despite having only just calmed down, at the one sided argument as even Seungmin couldn't hold his laughter which only made Felix sigh harder. 

☆☆

It had now been almost a month and Felix had even made friends with an Australian boy who was a few years older than him and majored in music production, the two having been paired up so Chan could correct his grammar and speech in Korean. It had lead a completely different direction however after Chan had invited him to a small concert him and a few friends had at an underground club in the city, (where he definitely was not panicking over the fact he'd have to use a fake ID to get into), and then after Felix had agreed he'd then spontaneously said 'it's a date!' Before running off which made the younger Australian even more panicked. 

The said boy was currently standing in his room as Chenle, Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin and Hyunjin were sat in places all around the room, all of them assessing each outfit he came out of the bathroom in. Luckily, Chan had said that he could bring a friend due to it looking less suspicious for him trying to get in by himself and Hyunjin was not only his best friend at the university but also the only one who looked a little older than his age compared to the others besides Minho, (who said he had to go somewhere to support his boyfriend although none of them knew where or who his boyfriend was). 

"That's perfect!" Screeched Chenle which made Jaemin immediately cover his ears with a groan since the younger boy was currently leaning against him on his bed. Everyone else in the room seemed to agree while Felix turned to the full body mirror which was attached to the Chinese boys wardrobe. 

Pulling up the leather trousers slightly as he quickly tucked in the white shirt which had the top two buttons not done up, a loose black choker was around his neck and trailed to underneath his shirt and they'd paired it with a cut off leather jacket which only came down to mid back. They'd dyed his hair purple around a week ago but due to him not continuing the hair treatment, it had faded to a nice pinky purple instead. His face contained light eye makeup so his freckles were on display as he couldn't help but nod and smile at how he looked. 

"You look hot." Renjun's words made everyone chuckle before Hyunjin released himself from Jeno's grip on Felix's bed to grab his own jacket and lace his shoes, Felix checking his pocket for the fake ID which Chan had given to him before he'd also moved to lace up the black ankle boots which he'd put on, bidding farewell to the teens around the room as they screamed inappropriate things after him which he tried to ignore but was slightly difficult due to hyunjin continuing with the comments once they were out the door.

☆☆

Hyunjin and him were both standing in the crowd, patiently waiting for Chan and his friends to appear when they'd noticed Minho walking towards them. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Hyunjin had yelled over the loud music while Minho had smirked, mouthing the word 'boyfriend' which allowed the other two to understand but both were quickly distracted by the change of music and the DJ's loud introduction of '3RACHA' and that was when they'd finally spotted Chan. 

Felix couldn't deny that Chan looked ethereal although his eyes did sometimes wander to the rapper who had a small lightning bolt drawn under his left eye but he attempted to keep his focus on the other Australian male. 

Failing to notice the small glances the shorter rapper had thrown his way and the shocked look in his eye when he noticed how someone in the crowd had the exact same mark which he'd drawn on himself in a desperate attempt to find his other half, feeling incredibly shocked when it had worked and how pretty the other looked, now understanding how he'd perfectly drawn the constellations as even in the lack of light, the younger's freckles were obvious since they looked like a spray of stars on his cheeks.

☆☆

Felix couldn't help but feel disappointed as he glanced down at the hand which was clasped inside Chan's, the blue words of 'I just saw you.' Were unfortunately not present on the elders hand while he led him and Hyunjin backstage to meet his friends, Minho having already wandered off as soon as the song had finished. 

The youngest's thoughts were quickly interrupted when he'd been pulled into a dressing room where the other two rappers lounged, the one who kind of looked like a squirrel was currently sat in Minho's lap, giggling happily at something the older had said. 

"Lix, Hyunjin, this is Changbin and Jisung, guys this is Felix and Hyunjin." Chan had not let go of his hand which had made Felix feel slightly nervous, especially under the harsh gaze of the black haired rapper. 

"Hey! Minho's talked about you two before, you dance right, Felix?" Jisung had quickly started conversation as the pink haired boy couldn't help but feel grateful about how friendly the tanned boy was which made Felix take an instant liking to him but before he could even speak, the rapper with a scowl on his face spoke. 

"Hey babe, why didn't you draw a dragon on your neck again? It would be so much easier for us to find each other." Were the only words Changbin spoke as he showed off his left hand, the same one which also had the words 'I just saw you' written across them as it made Felix's mouth gape in shock, his hand now feeling cold after Chris had immediately released it.

★★★★


	2. his messy words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring one of the weekly dates of soulmate couple, Felix and Changbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who supported this mini au and even asked for a second chapter because you liked it so much, I’m sorry if this long waited ending is in any way disappointing for you🥺

"The Birth Of Venus was an incredibly stunning painting which was created circa 1480's and was what I believed to be, ahead of its time." Felix had quickly tuned out of his teacher's words as the elderly woman once again went off on a tangent about one of the 'amazing arts of the World which was for sure ahead of its time'. While Felix was absolutely in love with his major, he never really understood the need to learn about paintings which were from hundreds of years ago. 

His brown eyes instead wandered towards the slightly ajar window as the noise of hard pattering rain quickly drowned out any words the woman said, enjoying the cool breeze which the rain seemed to bring with it. 

Blue ink appearing on his skin was what distracted his attention again as he glanced toward his right hand which was covered in all different hangul characters due to the ongoing conversation which seemed to stretch up his right arm, on his left were multiple little tic tac toe games as the Australian boy remembered his own feeling of frustration during the past hour when his soulmate had won around six times in a row, also the reason for the current silent treatment which Changbin was receiving. 

'Lixie, I'm sorry, I'll even let you win this time!' This quickly made him scoff although he couldn't seem to control his own volume since the teacher paused her talking and whatever she was doing on the computer and glanced around the room before continuing once again, Seungmin had jolted awake beside him as even Felix cringed at the loud crack which the younger's neck produced since he'd sat up so quick. Moving to massage his best friend's neck for him since it was technically his fault the other had done that in the first place as Seungmin quietly thanked him. 

"Was it you that made a noise or was that my dream?" Felix had to hold in his laugh at Seungmin's hushed words as he nodded and moved his right hand from his neck to in front of his face to show the younger his arms which were full of blue and gold ink. 

"Changbin kept winning at tic tac toe so I'm now ignoring him now." Seungmin snorted at that — the both of them had quickly glanced at the teacher to see if she'd noticed but it seemed as though she had some type of selective hearing which seemed to pick on Felix since she made no reaction despite Seungmins snort being twice as loud as Felix’s scoff earlier. 

"You wanna be careful, you remember the first time you two met and you couldn't reply because you were in dance and he'd drawn the horrid little boats on your cheeks and those weird dinosaur looking birds on your forehead." The elders face paled at the memory as he quickly grabbed at the first pen he found in his cute yellow pencil case, that being one of his new pastel blue highlight pens. 

'Let me win? I could beat you but I let you win.' was his reply, although it was a lot more difficult to write small in the highlight compared to when it was in a regular pen so he had to write a few of the other sentences which he silently hoped weren't too hard to read. 

'Whatever you say, shall we play another round then?' Was the quick reply he received back as he knew he'd be moaned at by Minho later on, already hearing his insistent whining about ink poisoning ringing through his ears. 

'You're on, midget' Felix chuckled at the immediate complaints which now riddled his arms, this time the teacher had caught him as she quickly told him off and he was once again forced to pay attention, only every now and again he'd reply but only to play

the tic tac toe game. 

☆☆

Felix couldn’t stop the smile which stretched across his lips as he walked out from his classroom and immediately noticed Changbin standing in his signature all black outfit while holding Felix’s closed cherry blossom umbrella in his left hand, a lazy smirk on his face as he was obviously still quite full of himself after winning another three rounds of tic tac toe. The umbrella which he held was one that Felix had accidentally stolen from the public library one time, he’d tried to return it but he was far too scared they’d arrest him on sight so he’d instead taken to avoiding that library completely and instead using the college one. 

Seungmin had hugged Felix goodbye, shouting a quick ‘hello’ to Changbin before he’d ran off, obviously eager to go and see his own soulmate, Jeongin. 

“Hey Lixie, how was class?” The first words Changbin physically spoke to him as he lightly pulled the younger boy towards him so he could quickly kiss his cheek before simply holding onto his hand as they began their journey to the supermarket, Changbin liking affection but not really liking PDA so he’d only taken ahold of Felix’s hand but Felix didn’t mind, he knew Changbin would give him all his love and attention once they were behind closed doors. 

Every Friday was date night for the two soulmates and if either was busy then they exchanged it to the Sunday, it wasn’t like they didn’t spend other days with each other, it was just that this day was a specific day to go on dates so Felix wouldn’t complain that they never did anything fun. Unfortunately for them, their original plan of going to the yearly summer amusements had been cancelled thanks to the surprise heavy rainfall so they’d instead decided to have an indoor picnic instead. The only problem was that they had to buy their own food, being unable to go to Changbin’s dorm due to his roommate having already claimed it and banned him from it for his own sexual adventures, they had to put up with going to Felix’s dorm, the dorm was a common hangout spot for both roommates groups of friends so there would more than likely be no food in the fridge unless Jaemin had brought leftovers over for Felix — that was  _ IF _ Chenle hadn’t eaten them already. 

“So boring! Wendy went on another rant about ‘the greatest artists of previous generations’,” Felix made his normally deep voice a lot higher as he used air quotations to mock his elderly teacher. “Don’t get me wrong, I love her, best teacher ever but god she does not shut up.” 

The bubble of laughter which the older produced, only made Felix smile wider as he tangled their fingers together in a tight grip, watching the black haired boy with fond eyes while moving his body closer so they could both fit under the now open umbrella while they stepped outside the colleges main gates and continued towards their destination. 

“Maybe she was one of those artists in a past life? She’s hyping up hers and her bros drawings.” Felix rolled his eyes at Changbin’s suggestion and raised his eyebrow but he couldn’t stop the chuckle which escaped his lips. 

“She looks so old that maybe she is one of those artist but she’s just a vampire?” 

Felix was always surprised that Changbin managed to put up with his odd behaviour, they could be total opposites most of the time but Changbin didn’t seem to mind at all. It was odd to say but Felix’s sometimes wondered if Changbin found his questioning behaviour endearing. The only other people Felix had met which had similar thoughts and questions to him was Renjun and Han Jisung but Renjun had Hyuck who just took the piss out of anything he did — their soulmate dynamic was odd, to say the least — and Minho simply tuned Jisung out no matter how much the younger attempted to bug him with his weird questions. 

“Maybe? But wouldn’t she have stopped ageing?” Changbin however, he played along with Felix’s behaviour, sometimes even edging him on to continue and Felix couldn’t help but love that about him. 

Yes, you heard that right,  _ love.  _

Considering the couple had known each other just over a year and had been dating for just under thirteen months, a year and a month, Felix could already tell that he was in love with his soulmate and not only just because they were bonded to be soulmates. Felix loved Changbin for himself and not just some silly little bond. He loved how passionate the older was, how driven he was to reach his dreams, he didn’t think Felix’s dreams were silly either and he even pushed the younger to never give up as well. Felix loved Changbin’s tiny little ears which were always decorated with the pretty earrings he wore. Loved how much presence and energy he had on stage, his persona while performing just seemed to immediately catch your eye. He loved how strong his vocals were, how quick he could rap. Felix simply loved everything about Seo Changbin and there was no way it was going to change anytime soon. 

☆☆

The World had turned grey by the time they had made it back to Felix’s dorm, the rain having finally stopped but it was obvious it would soon start again. Bags were loaded on both their arms as they’d quite clearly over spent but Felix had completely forgotten the shopping list which Chenle had made for them this morning so he’d simply grabbed anything he thought was necessary, although he did immediately regret it as soon as he’d walked out the glass sliding doors and realised they’d have to walk back while carrying a total of ten bags between them — it was in that moment he remembered why he always forced the dreamies to go shopping or why they’d often wait for Chenle’s older friends to realise so they could go shopping for them, at least they had cars so it was not as difficult to carry them back to the dorm. 

It was like a miracle had blessed both himself and Changbin as they’d thrown the bags onto the kitchen tops and the first rumble of thunder had began and down poured heaps of rainfall. Felix quickly wandering around the dorm to open every window in case lightening struck them, at least they’d be less risk of fire with all their windows open. A small yelp had escaped him when the thunder rang louder thanks to the open windows as Felix could hear the olders call of, “are you okay?” to which he replied a quick, “yes”. 

“Maybe we should make pancakes, I think Donghyuck bought some syrup for Mark again.” It was an ongoing joke between both friend groups and the dreamies older friend group that Donghyuck would hide bottles of syrup around everyone’s dorms/houses for Mark to either find or be given, simply because he was from Canada and even though it was stereotypical, Mark had never gotten offended, simply laughed it off and would jokingly put the younger into a chokehold. Felix had to remind himself to thank the two later for giving Changbin such a good idea. 

“Sure, one problem though, do either of us know how to cook or even bake?” It was common knowledge that Felix was absolutely horrendous at cooking, so bad that Chan had even banned either him or Seungmin from stepping foot in his kitchen if they went round his house for dinner. Changbin often ordered takeout or would come to Felix and Chenle’s dorm since Jaemin or Renjun or sometimes even Taeyong would cook for them. 

“We might have zero knowledge but that doesn't mean we can’t try!” With those words, the Australian couldn’t help but feel like he’d be calling the fire brigade by the end of the night. 

☆☆

“That’s definitely way too much water.” 

“Maybe try some baking powder?”

“Why would is need salt? It’s supposed to be sweet right?”

Felix might love Changbin but he was very close to hitting him. 

Instead of them both attempting to make pancakes together, Changbin had taken to standing aside and watching Felix struggle as he attempted to make pancakes with no instructions. They’d originally attempted to look up the instructions but that had been a total bust since they either had the wrong sugar or the wrong type of cooker, etc.. The only instructions they’d found were some very descriptive French ones on Google but while Felix may have learned French back in Australia, that was only basics and he wasn’t even too sure what half the tools translated into French were. 

“Is it supposed to be that soggy?” 

That was the last straw for the blonde boy as he immediately grabbed some of said soggy batter onto his fingers and smothered it over Changbin’s cheek, the older had stared at him with his mouth wide open and face highly disgusted by his soulmates actions. 

“What was that for?” Came the yell from the shorter boy as Felix couldn’t stop his laughter as he watched the weird brown, somewhat liquid, drip from Changbin’s chin.  _ Yeah, it definitely wasn’t supposed to look like that when it hasn’t even been cooked yet.  _

“I’m bored of your backseat baking, if you want pancakes then help me try cooking them.” Felix had went to mix the mush again in an attempt to fix the disaster however, it was obviously unfixable so he’d instead gone to throw it in the bin but not without Changbin gabbing some and immediately throwing it at Lix, so high that it had even gone into his eyebrow. With this, the food war began. 

First came their new mush creation, but once that was all gone, out came the flour and flicks of oil up the walls and on the cupboard doors. By the time the both had stopped, they were happily laughing while Changbin jokingly held Felix in a loose headlock, Felix’s hands were covered in flour while his previously somewhat clean knit jumper was now covered in white and had damp patches from where the oil had hit it. Changbin, who was originally dressed in all black, was now covered in white hand prints as his hair was all over the place, looking slimy wet thanks to their gone-wrong-pancake-mix and the oil which drenched his scalp. 

“Damn, I love you.” Those three words which seemed to escape Changbin’s mouth was what made both of the boys actions freeze, Felix quickly releasing himself from the olders loose hold and he stared hard into the other males eyes. 

“Do you really mean that?” While he wanted to scream back his reply, he wanted to make sure it wasn’t a mistake first, it would be extremely embarrassing if it had been. 

Changbin's right hand had moved to the back of his neck as his eyes darted to the tiled kitchen floor, a habit which he’d picked up from hanging out with Chan far too much since it was something which they both did when caught in an awkward situation. “Well, yeah. I wanted to say it a while ago but I thought it might have been too soon, plus you were busy with exams an-“

Cold and messy hands against his cheeks and slightly chapped but salty lips smashed against his own was what interrupted the males rambling as he was quick to wrap his arms around Felix’s waist and deepen the soft kisses, not pulling away until they were struggling for breath. 

“I love you too, so very much.” 

Neither cared for the messy kitchen, the oil dripping off the cupboards, the salty pancake disaster mix which covered both their faces, not even caring about the blue and gold ink which had began to run thanks to the horrible combination of rain and oil as both would obviously stain their skin later on and while Felix normally had a massive hatred for it for that exact reason, he couldn’t help but think that maybe he could learn to like it as he kissed his soulmate once again. 


End file.
